unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Page Two
This page includes all the repeating cases from the original run of the series, the Spike-TV re-launch and the consequent return to Lifetime TV. Season 14 (Spike TV) * List of 'new' episodes hosted by Dennis Farina on Spike TV, which profile cases from the previous series, with new updates and reenactments Episode S001 *Mystery: Kurt Cobain *Murder: Candy Belt and Gloria Ross *Update: Wanted: Andy Cook *Wanted: Jesse James Hollywood *Mystery: HOPE *Lost: Devon Williams Episode S002 *Mystery: Elvis Presley *Legend: Kecksburg UFO *Update: Murder: Ted Binion *Murder: Joseph Cole *Wanted: Chief Greg Webb Episode S003 *Murder: Sam Wheeler *Wanted: Richard Bare/Murder: Sherry Hart *Wanted: Ira Einhorn *Update: Wanted: Chief Greg Webb *Legend: Gettysburg National Military Park *Wanted: Randall Utterback Episode S004 *Wanted: Stephen Anderson *Update: Wanted: Don Davis Jr. *Legend: Jean Hilliard *Wanted: Minnesota Brinks Heist *Wanted: Robert Arcieri *Murder: Jodi Bordeaux Episode S005 *Update: Wanted: Albert Leon Fletcher *Wanted: Nova Guthrie and Craig Pritchet *Legend: Howard Storm *Wanted: Heather Tallchief and Roberto Solis *Murder: Patrick Kelly *Mystery: Yogi the Bloodhound/Murder: Alie Berrelez Episode S006 *Lost: Justin Burwinkle *Update: Wanted: San Mateo Fires *Mystery: Phoenix Lights *Mystery: Brandon Lee *Legend: Frank Morris and the Anglin Brothers Episode S007 *Wanted: Jason McVean *Wanted: Johnathan Kern *Update: Wanted: Larry George *Mystery: Dannion Brinkley *Murder: Mickey and Trudy Thompson *Lost: Gordon Collins Episode S008 *Murder: Tupac Shakur *Legend: Bigfoot *Update: Wanted: Gary and Ted Noble *Wanted: Frederick Russell *Mystery: Jack Davis Jr. *Lost: Yves-Emmanuel Per and Laurent Hernas Episode S009 *Wanted: Wallace Thrasher *Update: Wanted: Clayton Waagner *Mystery: San Pedro Mummy *Wanted: Timothy Combs *Legend: Bugsy Siegel *Murder: Martha Moxley Episode S010 *Wanted: Edward Bell *Murder: Monika Rizzo *Mystery: Pierre April *Update: Lost: Wendi Long *Lost: Lee Young *Mystery: Canada Crop Circles Episode S011 *Wanted: Randolph Dial *Mystery: Lonnie Zamora UFO Sighting *Murder: Dr. Martin Luther King *Update: Mystery: Jack Purvis Episode S012 *Murder: Thomas Burkett *Mystery: Boo, Oscar, and Ringo *Update: Wanted: David Gordon Smith *Wanted: Rick Vallee *Mystery: Darlie Routier Episode S013 *Murder: Blair Adams *Wanted: Thomas David Dixon *Mystery: Stephanie Booker *Legend: Yamashita's Treasure *Lost: The Friend of Stephan Ross Episode S014 *Mystery: Dan Montecalvo *Legend: Caddie *Lost: David Stone *Update: Wanted: Arthur Frankfort *Wanted: John "Thumper" Brown Episode S015 *Legend: Roswell Crash *Lost: Dottie Caylor *Murder: Jeffrey Digman *Update: Wanted: Steven Cox *Mystery: Inner City Church Fire Episode S016 *Murder: Vallejo Armored Car Murders *Update: Wanted: Fumbles *Legend: The Black Dahlia/Butcher Of Kingsbury Run connection *Wanted: Raphael Camarena *Mystery: Black Hope Episode S017 *Wanted: Gainesville Killers *Mystery: Tyler *Murder: Jesslyn Rich *Update: Wanted: Michael Swango *Mystery: Ghosts of the Three Partners Ranch *Lost: AJ Breaux Episode S018 *Wanted: Obia-Man *Murder: Danny and Kathy Freeman/Lost: Lauria Bible and Ashley Freeman *Wanted: Todd Mueller *Update: Wanted: John Mooney *Mystery: Joe O'Brien *Mystery: Pat Brown Episode S019 *Murder: Eric Tamiyasu *Wanted: Dark Dante *Legend: Skeleton Canyon Treasure *Wanted: Terry Lee Conner and Joseph Daugherty *Wanted: Joe Smith *Update: Wanted: Richard Cepulonis Episode S020 *Legend: Boston Strangler *Lost: Wendy Von Hubben/Murder: Jesse Howell *Mystery: Interceptors *Lost: Dolores Stradt Episode S021 *Wanted: Randy Mark Yager/Lost: Margie Jelovic *Mystery: Kansas City Arsonist *Legend: The Allagash Abductions *Lost: Amy Wroe Bechtel Episode S022 *Wanted: Paul Stamper *Lost: Susan Walsh *Legend: Trabuco Treasure *Murder: Su Taraskiewicz *Update: Murder: Lee Selwyn *Mystery: Tom Hughes Episode S023 *Legend: D.B. Cooper *Murder: Raymond and Ruth Ann Ritter/Wanted: Richard Church *Update: Wanted: Wade Mitchell Parker *Mystery: Chair of Death *Lost: Colleen Wood Episode S024 *Murder: Jayson Artis *Mystery: Jarod Allgood and Heidee Ruiz *Lost: Ray Hickenbotham *Mystery: Smith Home *Update: Wanted: Dennis Keith Smith Episode S025 *Murder: David Cox *Legend: Yeti *Mystery: Sarah Powell *Lost: Tom Roche *Update: Wanted: Jerry Gerbasoni *Wanted: Victor Gerena Episode S026 *Mystery: Ted Binion *Update: Wanted: Kansas City Arsonist *Murder: Richard Aderson *Mystery: Frederick Valentich *Lost: John and Linda Sohus *Legend: David Morehouse Episode S027 *Mystery: Sonny Liston *Wanted: David Davis *Legend: Belgium UFO *Update: Murder: Mickey and Trudy Thompson *Mystery: Rohrey Wychgel Episode S028 *Murder: Roger Dean *Lost: Jean Moore *Mystery: John Holland and Elizabeth Joyce *Wanted: Larry George *Update: Wanted: Robert Watson *Legend: Bannack Treasure Episode S029 *Murder: Michael Francke *Update: Mystery: Pierre April *Wanted: Albert Leon Fletcher *Legend: Butcher Of Kingsbury Run *Lost: Charles Horvath *Mystery: Mystery Rock Episode S030 *Murder: Shane Stewart and Sally McNelty *Wanted: John Roubas *Mystery: Sara DeGenerio *Wanted: Philip Breen *Update: Wanted: Charles Warren Boomer *Murder: Donna Baldeo Episode S031 *Lost: Amy Bradley *Update: Wanted: Thomas David Dixon *Wanted: Augustin Mendoza *Legend: Hotel Bullock *Mystery: Kay Fletcher/George Mott/Irving Bentley *Murder: Danny Williams Episode S032 *Murder: Linda Sherman *Mystery: Cokeville Explosion *Wanted: Michael Swango *Update: Wanted: Brian Broughfield *Wanted: Rochester Car Heist *Lost: Star Palumbo Episode S033 *Mystery: Bruce Kelly *Wanted: Gordon Weaver *Update: Wanted: Joe Smith *Legend: Oliver *Wanted: Salvatore Caruana Episode S034 *Lost: Melissa Jo Sermons/Murder: Larry Costine *Mystery: Mexico City UFO *Update: Wanted: William Eugene Hillard *Wanted: Louis Carlucci *Mystery: Nanci Manni/Murder: Elizabeth Greenburg *Wanted: Edmonton Rapist Episode S035 *Wanted: Green River Killer *Update: Wanted: Elizabeth Ortiz *Legend: Delta Queen Riverboat *Murder: Mike O'Mara *Lost: Lenny Dirickson *Wanted: John Hawkins Episode S036 *Murder: Patsy Wright *Mystery: John Grundhofer *Update: Murder: Martha Moxley *Wanted: Swoop And Squat1 *Lost: Craig Williamson *Mystery: David Shublak Episode S037 *Mystery: Doug Johnston *Lost: Claudia Kirschhoch *Legend: Dutch Schultz Treasure *Mystery: Harold Bennett *Update: Wanted: Paul Stamper *Murder: Neal Jennings/Wanted: Bill Roberts Episode S038 *Wanted: Jim Burnside *Legend: The Shroud Of Turin *Lost: Robert Borton *Murder: Megan Curl *Lost: Duncan Gilmore Episode S039 *Mystery: Arnold Archambeau and Ruby Bruguier *Legend: Resurrection Cemetery *Mystery: TWA Flight 800 *Wanted: Gary and Ted Noble *Update: Murder: Ethel Kidd *Lost: Heirs of Dan Willains Episode S040 *Murder: Michael Johnston and Rochelle Robinson *Mystery: Olsen Family *Update: Wanted: Dennis Keith Smith *Wanted: Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens *Lost: Dede Rosenthal *Wanted: Edgar Kerns Episode S041 *Murder: Mia Zapata *Legend: Brushy Bill Roberts *Wanted: Maria Hernandez *Mystery: Glen Loney, Rhonda Anderson and Catherine Webb *Mystery: 1987 Jane Doe Episode S042 *Wanted: Adam Emery *Murder: Jill and Julie Hansen *Mystery: Coral Polge *Update: Wanted: David Viera *Legend: Tony Marabella Episode S043 *Murder: Mark Groezinger *Mystery: George Anderson *Wanted: Eric Rudolph *Update: Murder: Brooke Baker *Wanted: Jack Quinn Episode S044 *Update: Mystery: Tyler *Mystery: Tony Lombardi *Legend: Wyrick House *Mystery: Jeanne Boylan/Murder: Jonathan Francia *Wanted: Jerry Lee Bowen Episode S045 *Mystery: Jose Gonzalez *Wanted: Richard Mimms *Update: Mystery: Johnny Lee Wilson *Murder: Jamie Santos *Legend: Lizzie Borden House Episode S046 *Legend: George Reeves *Wanted: Charles Warren Boomer *Legend: La Posada Hotel *Update: Wanted: Jim Burnside *Mystery: Matt and Wendy Jameson *Murder: Dexter Stefonek Episode S047 *Wanted: Margo Freshwater *Mystery: Ed Baker *Legend: Mann House *Lost: The Crew of the Casie Nicole *Update: Wanted: Maria Armstrong *Wanted: Kelly Lee McGinnis Episode S048 *Update: Legend: Bermuda Triangle *Update: Lost: Saviors of Dover Family *Wanted: Michael Wayne Brown/Lost: Donna Moses Brown *Mystery: Therapeutic Touch *Murder: Bryan Nisienfeld Episode S049 *Wanted: Anne Sigmund and Gary Goff *Murder: Chandra Levy, Joyce Chiang, and Christine Mirzyan *Legend: Victorio Peak Treasure *Wanted: Judge John Fairbanks Episode S050 *Mystery: Cawood Burglary *Legend: Adam's Treasure *Update: Wanted: Edgar Kerns *Mystery: Men In Black *Wanted: Omar Arroyo *Wanted: Charles Mulet Episode S051 *Wanted: James Kilgore *Lost: Sneha Philips *Murder: Mike Emert *Mystery: Sam Zelikson *Update: Lost: Cindy Wismiller *Lost: Jodi Huisentruit Episode S052 *Wanted: Clayton Waagner *Legend: Hudson River UFO *Update: Lost: Craig Williamson *Mystery: Judith Smith *Murder: Jian Fang Episode S053 *Murder: Kathy Page *Mystery: Falcon Lake UFO *Murder: Dwayne McCorkendale *Legend: Lost Dutchman Mine *Lost: Jill Behrman Episode S054 *Lost: Charlotte Pollis *Mystery: Lt. Chad Langford *Wanted: Michael Short/Lost: Melody Woods *Update: Lost: Duncan Gilmore *Legend: Nazca Lines Episode S055 *Wanted: Dennis DePue *Update: Wanted: Ann Correcelli and Lena Marie Wilson *Wanted: Armando Garcia *Legend: Bigfoot *Murder: Gary Grant Jr. *Wanted: Arthur Frankfort Episode S056 *Wanted: John Addis/Murder: Joanna Albanesc *Wanted: Astarte Davis/Lost: Jim Rice *Murder: Philip Fraiser *Update: Wanted: Louis Carlucci *Lost: The Family of LaDonna Alfano *Legend: Nanteos Cup Episode S057 *Murder: Keith Warren *Mystery: Scott Enyart *Lost: Cindy Song *Legend: Covewood Lodge *Lost: Ceara O'Connell *Update: Lost: Jim Burke Episode S058 *Wanted: Alan Golder *Update: Wanted: Edward Bell *Murder: David Merriefield *Mystery: Frank Olson *Legend: The General Wayne Inn *Lost: Moses Lall and Lila Buerattan Episode S059 *Wanted: Tom Dixon/Murder: Gary Simmons *Update: Murder: Kimberly Pandilious and Linda Sobek *Wanted: Pizza Parlor Killer *Legend: Noah's Ark *Lost: Wendi Long *Mystery: Loews Cottage Episode S060 *Wanted: Sharon Rogers Car Bomber *Mystery: Millie MacGregor *Update: Wanted: Dennis DePue *Wanted: Jerry Gerbasoni *Wanted: Steven Cox *Lost: Christopher Kurowski Episode S061 *Murder: Danny Casolaro *Update: Wanted: Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens *Mystery: Mothman *Legend: Elysian Park Treasure *Wanted: James Sullivan *Lost: Gordon Page Jr. Episode S062 *Murder: Mary Morris and Mary Morris *Wanted: Liz Carmichael *Wanted: Sam Wodke *Legend: Beaty Castle *Update: Lost: Heirs of Dan Willains *Wanted: Church Arsonist Episode S063 *Wanted: Mafuz Huck *Mystery: Harden House/Murder: John Harden *Update: Lost: Jim Pearson *Murder: Amtrak Derailment *Mystery: Lois Gibson/Wanted: Abductors of Jay and Philip Bomer *Wanted: Dr. Gregory Caplinger Episode S064 *Murder: Jeanne Tovrea *Legend: Medjugorje Miracles *Mystery: Eric and Pam Ellender *Lost: Mary Anne Perez Episode S065 *Murder: Michael Carmichael and Billy Ray Hargrove *Wanted: Edgar Maynard *Wanted: Michael Alfonso *Mystery: West End Baptist Church *Lost: Traci Kenley and Bill Rundle Episode S066 *Mystery: Etta Smith/Murder: Melanie Uribe *Wanted: Dan Tondervald *Wanted: Valley Bank Robbery *Mystery: Don Hamilton *Update: Lost: The Mother of Tim Harrell *Wanted: Lyle Moody Episode S067 *Mystery: Thomas Drake *Wanted: John Maggio *Lost: Kimberly Karen *Update: Wanted: Michael Wayne Brown/Lost: Donna Moses Brown *Lost: Kristen Smart and April Gregory Episode S068 *Mystery: Don Decker *Murder: O'Neal Moore *Update: Lost: Saviors of Dover Family *Murder: David Hurley *Wanted: Julius Patterson Episode S069 *Lost: Baron 52 *Murder: Cindy James *Update: Wanted: David Davis *Mystery: Fertility Statues *Wanted: Blind River Killer/Murder: Jacqueline McAllister and Brian Major *Lost: Philip Episode S070 *Mystery: Kurt McFall *Lost: Christi Jo Nichols *Legend: Chupacabras *Wanted: Carlos Berdeja *Lost: Heirs Of Howard Drummond Episode S071 *Mystery: Dave Bocks *Mystery: Robert Hamrick *Wanted: James “Whitey” Bulger *Legend: Jeanine Price *Lost: Heirs of George Marsh Episode S072 *Wanted: Circleville Writer/Mystery: Ron Gillispie *Legend: Champ *Murder: Lisa Marie Kimmell *Update: Lost: Savior of Steve Newton *Update: Legend: The Shroud Of Turin Episode S073 *Legend: Son of Sam *Wanted: Liza Montgomery *Wanted: Regina and Margaret Defrancisco *Update: Lost: The Family of LaDonna Alfano *Mystery: Loretto Chapel Episode S074 *Lost: Tami Leppert *Murder: Tina Jefferson, Rachael Raver and Warren Fulton *Wanted: Laura Law *Mystery: Missing Time Episode S075 *Mystery: Joffre Ramos/Wanted: Luis Quezada *Mystery: Beth Cash and Vicki Landrum *Murder: Aimee Willard *Wanted: Josephine White *Update: Wanted: Edgar Maynard *Lost: Savior of Phillip Macri Episode S076 *Murder: Dick Hanson *Lost: Wendy Camp, Cynthia Britto, and Lisa Kreager *Wanted: Dr. Fraud *Mystery: Nova and Lady *Update: Wanted: Julius Patterson *Mystery: Candy and Roxy Episode S077 *Murder: Joan Jeffries *Legend: Butch Cassidy *Wanted: John Mooney *Mystery: Michael Jones *Update: Wanted: David Freeman *Wanted: Michael Anthony Starr Episode S078 *Lost: Dale Williams *Murder: Dana Satterfield *Lost: Hugh Harlin/Murder: Dian Harlin *Mystery: Ryan Stallings Episode S079 *Murder: Robert Dirschel *Mystery: Vince Foster *Legend: Walk-Ins *Lost: Angelo Desideri *Update: Lost: The Friend of Jeff Fisher *Legend: Aphrodisiacs Episode S080 *Wanted: Desiree Perkins *Legend: Bermuda Triangle *Murder: Tina Jefferson *Update: Mystery: Sandra Orellana *Lost: Heirs of George J. Stern Episode S081 *Mystery: Shelly Malone *Mystery: Bill and Dorothy Wacker *Murder: Jaclyn Dowaliby *Lost: Melvin and Daniel Nellis Episode S082 *Mystery: Frederick Young *Mystery: San Mateo Fires *Wanted: Roberto Ramirez *Legend: The Queen Mary *Lost: The Daughter of Mac McDonald Episode S083 *Mystery: Natasha Jennings *Mystery: Guardian UFO *Murder: Thomas Hotard/Lost: Audrey Moate *Update: Wanted: James White *Murder: Brian Foguth Episode S084 *Murder: Leroy Drieth *Lost: Alex Cooper *Wanted: Sheldon Weinberg *Mystery: Kristle Merzlock and Tom Sawyer Episode S085 *Murder: Kimberly Pandilious *Mystery: Port Chicago Mutiny *Lost: Diane Broadbeck/Wanted: John Yount *Mystery: Reverand Ralph DiOrio *Lost: Condradina Olsen/Murder:1887 Jane Doe Episode S086 *Lost: Oliver Munson *Mystery: Gander Plane Crash *Legend: Drumm Barracks *Mystery: Alex Kelly *Update: Mystery: Ryan Stallings *Wanted: Malaika Griffith Episode S087 *Mystery: Tommy Ziegler *Legend: Ghosts of The Comedy Store *Wanted: Ann Correcelli and Lena Marie Wilson *Lost: Mickey Jo West *Update: Lost: Philip Episode S088 *Mystery: Rendlesham Forest Incident *Lost: Kristi Krebs *Wanted: Nelson DeCloud *Update: Wanted: Robert Weeks *Murder: Chaimm Weiss Episode S089 *Murder: David Chase *Lost: Lt. Stephens *Lost: Holly Krewson *Wanted: Tom Johnson *Mystery: Frank and Teresa Wilson Episode S090 *Mystery: Donald Kemp *Legend: Moss Beach Distillery *Lost: Leah Roberts *Update: Lost: Heirs of George Marsh *Wanted: Bike Path Rapist *Mystery: Logan Carroll Episode S091 *Murder: Stanley Gryzeic *Wanted: Joseph Prushinowski *Mystery: Kenneth Nygaard *Mystery: Teryn Hedlund *Update: Lost: Alex Cooper *Wanted: Richard Condia Episode S092 *Murder: Lee Selwyn *Mystery: Bonnie Craig *Update: Wanted: David Gause *Murder: Matt Flores *Mystery: Fallon Cancer *Wanted: Sweetheart Swindler Episode S093 *Lost: Cynthia Anderson *Wanted: Cheryl Holland *Mystery: E.L.F. *Update: Lost: Angelo Desideri *Lost: Alejandro Espinosa Episode S094 *Mystery: Paul Ferrell *Legend: Edgar Cayce *Lost: Will Hendrick *Lost: The Mother of Tim Harrell Episode S095 *Murder: Marilu Geri *Mystery: Teresita Basa *Update: Lost: Savior of Phillip Macri *Legend: Poverty Island Treasure *Wanted: Debby's Attacker *Legend: Miracle the White Buffalo Episode S096 *Lost: Michael Hughes/Mystery: Sharon Marshall *Murder: Alicia Showalter Reynolds *Mystery: Kurt Sova *Update: Lost: Rose Marie Ledbetter *Lost: Colleen Reed *Mystery: Michael Theisen and Wendy Throop Episode S097 *Murder: Camilla Lyman *Mystery: Wytheville UFO Sightings *Lost: Heirs of Dorothea Allen *Update: Lost: Christopher Kurowski *Lost: Marlene Santana Episode S098 *Murder: Anita Green *Lost: Matthew Chase *Mystery: Woods Home *Lost: Jim Kimball *Update: Wanted: Nelson DeCloud *Mystery: Stanton Bones Episode S099 *Murder: Michelle Cartagena and Grant Henderickson/Wanted: Andy Cook *Legend: Margaux Hemingway *Murder: Don Henry and Kevin Ives *Mystery: Gabby's Bones *Update: Lost: Susan King *Lost: The Siblings of Joe Dillahunty and Mary Smith Episode S100 *Wanted: Richard Cepulonis *Legend: The Ice Man *Wanted: Juan Gil Ferrufino, Mario Portillo and German DeLeon/Murder: Damien Corrente *Mystery: G. Daniel Walker *Update: Lost: Savior of Steve Newton *Murder: Little Miss Panasoffkee Episode S101 *Mystery: Michelle Witherell *Legend: The Wickenberg Massacre *Lost: Patricia Carlton *Update: Lost: The Sisters of Jackie Dragon *Wanted: Cowboy Bandit *Mystery: Life on Mars Episdoe S102 *Legend: Huey Long *Wanted: Joe Morrow *Mystery: Santos Family *Update: Lost: Lt. Stephens *Lost: Dolores Ford Episode S103 *Wanted: Steve Wilson *Murder: Lynn Amos *Mystery: Doreen Picard and Susan Laferte *Wanted: Bradford Bishop *Update: Lost: Kelly Ann Butterfield *Legend: The Mona Lisa Episode S104 *Mystery: Debbie Wolfe *Lost: Linda Sharp *Murder: Bill Henderson *Wanted: Joe Shepard *Mystery: Michelle O'Malley *Update: Wanted: Missy Mundy and Jerry Strickland Episode S105 *Mystery: Steve Shores *Legend: St. James Hotel *Mystery: Crystal Spencer *Wanted: David Gordon Smith Episode S106 *Mystery: Rae Ann Mossor *Legend: Ogopogo *Mystery: Dr. Emily Craig/Murder: Nancy Daddysman *Lost: Molly Bish *Update: Legend: Alamo Treasure *Wanted: Interstate 70 Killer Episode S107 *Lost: Tara Breckinridge *Wanted: Michael Mohan *Mystery: Ralph Sigler *Murder: Dan Short *Lost: Daughter of John Elias and Eleanor Platt Episode S108 *Mystery: Oakville Blobs *Lost: The Crew of the Freedon/Wanted: Florian Bourch *Legend: John Wilkes Booth *Update: Lost: The Smoker Car Baby *Murder: Dorothy Donovan Episode S109 *Mystery: Michael Scott Martin *Wanted: Shannon Kinne *Legend: Charlene Richard *Wanted: Salvatore Spinnato *Update: Wanted: Dark Dante *Lost: The Daughter of Dave and Christie Carlsen Episode S110 *Lost: John Cheek *Legend: The Crew of the L-8 *Murder: Jay Cook and Tanya Van Cuylenborg *Lost: The Siblings of Jim Boomgarden *Update: Lost: Marilyn Hahnlein *Wanted: New Orleans Serial Killer Episode S111 *Mystery: Nancy Myer/Murder: Jennifer Odom *Update: Wanted: Joe Shepard *Lost: Sabrina Aisenberg *Mystery: Victoria Doroshenko *Legend: Phantom Sub *Wanted: Wade Mitchell Parker Episode S112 *Murder: Bobby Fuller *Mystery: Larry Race *Legend: Patience Worth *Lost: The Sister of Lois Cappoziello *Update: Lost: Linda Sharp Episode S113 *Wanted: Luis Ochoa *Update: Wanted: Sam Wodke *Wanted: Lyle Moody *Legend: Amelia Earhart *Mystery: Norman Ladner Episode S114 *Lost: Doreen Marfeo *Wanted: Richard Bocklage *Murder: Janice and Alyssa Owen *Mystery: Father Solanus Casey *Lost: The Family of Dolores Camarena Episode S115 *Murder: Donald Smith/Wanted: Larry Munroe *Murder: Kathy Hobbs *Mystery: Linda Tellington-Jones *Update: Lost: Sharita Harding *Murder: Kevin Wheel *Mystery: Karen Walker Episode S116 *Wanted: Reggie DePalma *Lost: Patricia Meehan *Murder: Tracy Bunn *Mystery: Kelsey House *Update: Lost: The Parents of Brenda Abbey *Wanted: Pedro Uribe Episode S117 *Wanted: Arthur Lopez Jr. *Legend: Marfa Lights *Mystery: Marie Hilley *Lost: Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez *Update: Lost: Saviors of Michelle West Episode S118 *Wanted: Mishawaka Rapist *Update: Wanted: Elizabeth Ortiz *Murder: Jay Given *Mystery: Hank Jones, Dr. David Faux, and Carol Montrose *Update: Lost: The Friends of Charlie Best *Lost: Heirs of Charles Lazarus Episode S119 *Murder: Kait Arquette *Mystery: Georgia Rudolph *Wanted: Don Davis Jr. *Update: Murder: Don Henry and Kevin Ives *Update: Legend: Amelia Earhart Episode S120 *Mystery: Russell Evans *Murder: Danny Paquette/Mystery: Pamela Mason and Rena Paquette *Lost: Pam Page *Update: Wanted: Sheldon Weinberg *Mystery: Gigi *Lost: The Sisters of Jackie Dragon Episode S121 *Update: Legend: Boston Strangler *Mystery: Dorothy Izatt *Murder: Roger Wheeler Sr. *Wanted: Dub Walkerhagen/Murder: Latricia White/Lost: Chance Walkerhagen *Lost: Heirs of Walter Rice *Update: Mystery: Tony Miller Episode S122 *Lost: Angela Hammond *Legend: Alamo Treasure *Wanted: John Feiga/Murder: Erica Richardson *Wanted: Gertrude Pruitt *Update: Lost: Anne Herrin *Wanted: Robert Weeks Episode S123 *Wanted: William John Wood *Lost: Geoffrey Sullivan *Legend: Lady in Black *Murder: Jack Brown *Update; Wanted: Liz Carmichael *Lost: Amadeo Marceo Episode S124 *Legend: Anna Anderson *Wanted: J. D. Method *Lost: Dan Wilson *Lost: Kelly Ann Butterfield Episode S125 *Murder: Bobbi Oberholtzer and Annette Schnee *Mystery: Yefim Shubentsov *Lost: Niqui McCown *Wanted: William Fischer *Update: Lost: The Children of Georgia Tann *Legend: Amazon Women Episode S126 *Mystery: Charles Morgan *Wanted: Seattle Arsonist *Legend: The Curse of King Tut *Update: Lost: Lorene Roberts *Wanted: Paul Ragusa *Lost: Arthur Lloyd Episode S127 *Lost: The Crew of the Sara Jo *Mystery: The Devil's Backbone *Murder: Carson Prince *Wanted: William Eugene Hillard *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Dave and Christie Carlsen *Wanted: Kachimba Episode S128 *Mystery: Mario Amado *Lost: Elizabeth Campbell *Wanted: Dr. Kenneth Frank *Update: Lost: Kerri Lynn Nixon *Lost: The Family of Pat Mealbach *Lost: The Family of Monica Libao Episode S129 *Lost: Dale Kerstetter *Mystery: Kathy Bonderson *Legend: United Kingdom Crop Circles *Wanted: Neil and Terry Gott *Coincidences linking adopted children to their biological families Episode S130 *Murder: Diana Robertson/Wanted: Mike Riemer *Wanted: Tim Barry *Legend: The Skunk Ape *Lost: Keith Reinhard *Lost: Alexander Episode S131 *Wanted: Connecticutt River Killer *Lost: Bonnie Haim *Murder: Su-Ya Kim *Update: Lost: The Mother of Michelle Neal-Arkin *Lost: Melvin and Daniel Nellis *Mystery: Carolyn Hebert, Elaine Emmi and Linda Babb Episode S132 *Wanted: John Lutter *Mystery: Harvey McCloud *Mystery: Mabel Woods *Legend: Wally Spencer *Update: Murder: John Martin *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Delia Fazzani Goldie Episode S133 *Murder: Tom Keater/Lost: Tina Marcotte *Legend: Rudolph Hess *Update: Wanted: Ann Sigmin *Mystery: Kenneth Dungee *Mystery: Chucky McGivern Episode S134 *Murder: Jessica Lyn Keen *Wanted: Mark Adams *Mystery: Rosemary Altea *Lost: Curtis Pishon *Update: Wanted: Cheryl Holland *Lost: Jim Pearson Episode S135 *Wanted: Patrick Michael Mitchell *Murder: Jean Ellroy *Mystery: Miracle of Lourdes *Lost: The Mother of Jim Currie Episode S136 *Mystery: Tony Miller *Wanted: Ricardo Caputo *Update: Legend: Victorio Peak Treasure *Update: Wanted: Eric Rudolph *Wanted: Lionel Luviano Episode S137 *Mystery: Steve Sandlin *Update: Legend: Roswell Crash *Lost: Amy Billig *Murder: The Signal Mountain Murders *Wanted: Michael St. Clair and Dennis Reese Episode S138 *Wanted: Antonio Castro *Murder: Terri McClure *Mystery: Andre Jones *Wanted: Woody Kelly *Lost: Charles Southern Jr. Episode S139 *Wanted: David Kemp *Lost: Susan Harrison *Legend: Lunersee Lake Treasure *Murder: Tracy Kirkpatrick *Mystery: John and Patti Eggleston Episode S140 *Lost: Lt. Paul Whipkey *Wanted: Burrowing Burglars *Murder: Kristie Martin/Wanted: Jorge Mendez and Jose Rios *Mystery: Noreen Renier/Murder: Jake and Dora Comb *Lost: The Search of Bob Coleman Episode S141 *Wanted: Joe Maloney *Lost: Kristin Modafferi *Mystery: Jenny Pratt *Update: Lost: Rodger Lindsley *Lost: Saviors of Doris Smith *Lost: Heirs of Walter Green Episode S142 *Wanted: Jesus Penalver *Murder: Ted Loseff *Lost: Philip Taylor Kramer *Mystery: Image of Guadalupe *Update: Lost: Kimberly Karen *Wanted: James White Episode S143 *Mystery: Michael Lloyd Self/Murder: Rhonda Johnson and Sharon Shaw *Wanted: Anthrax Killer *Legend: Pawley's Island *Update: Lost: Traci Kenley and Bill Rundle *Mystery: C.W. Roddy Episode S144 *Wanted: Lissette Nukida *Murder: Rebecca Young *Mystery: Doris Duke *Update: Wanted: Bike Path Rapist *Wanted: Raymond Young *Mystery: Christina Smith Episode S145 *Murder: Ethel Kidd *Lost: Judy Hymes *Legend: Blinking Crucifix *Mystery: Roben Talton/Murder: Opal Zacharias/Wanted: Lance Bedgood *Lost: The Daughter of Oscar Norton Episode S146 *Wanted: Gregory Barker *Legend: Mary Celeste *Wanted: Brian Broughfield *Update: Lost: Paul and Paula Scribner *Wanted: David Gause *Update: Murder: Lisa Marie Kimmell *Lost: The Family of Charles Stubin Episode S147 *Murder: Diana Shawcroft and Jennifer Lueth *Wanted: David Freeman *Mystery: New York Coin Scam *Wanted: Epes Bandits *Mystery: Sonya Fitzpatrick *Lost: The Family of Georgia Ann Boyd Episode S148 *Mystery: John Branion *Murder: Las Cruces Bowling Alley Massacre *Wanted: Leo Koury *Lost: Saviors of Colleen Frangione *Legend: Angels Episode S149 *Lost: Michael Rosenblum *Murder: Ralph Probst *Update: Lost: Avery Norris *Wanted: Sagebrush Rebellion *Mystery: Kathleen Burghardt and Eric Danowski Episode S150 *Mystery: Johnny Lee Wilson *Legend: Tatum House *Wanted: Missy Mundy and Jerry Strickland *Mystery: Plane Jumper Episode S151 *Wanted: Ohio Prostitute Killer *Mystery: John Gillespie *Murder: Eileen Conway *Mystery: Mia and Shadow *Lost: The Mother of Carla Downing Episode S152 *Murder: Brooke Baker *Lost: Charles Shelton *Wanted: Elaine Parent/Murder: Beverly McGowan *Update: Wanted: Sweetheart Swindler *Update: Mystery: Georgia Rudolph Episode S153 *Wanted: Stryder Styarfyr *Murder: Roxanne Jeeves *Legend: The Fatima Miracle *Update: Lost: The Daughter of Mac McDonald *Wanted: James Donald King Episode S154 *Murder: Rhonda Hinson *Legend: Myrtles Plantation *Wanted: Original Night Stalker *Mystery: Comet/Earth Collision *Lost: Robert James Palmer *Update: Lost: Savior of Wilma Drew Episode S155 *Lost: Anthonette Cayedito *Mystery: Jeffrey MacDonald *Lost: Mary Agnes Gross Episode S156 *Mystery: Clarence and Geneve Roberts *Legend: Jessie Presley *Lost: Wanda Jean Mays *Mystery: Katherine Korzilius *Wanted: Dr. Arvind Sinha *Update: Lost: Tim Molnar Episode S157 *Lost: Adam Hecht *Legend: Glen and Bessie Hyde *Mystery: Dee Klepper and Gus Ortega *Wanted: Sal Guardamo *Update: Murder: Joanne Rogers *Mystery: Stahl Paintings Episode S158 *Murder: Harold and Thelma Swain *Lost: The Daughter of Delia Fazzani Goldie *Mystery: James Van Praagh *Update: Lost: The Friend of Jeff Fisher *Wanted: John Vogel Episode S159 *Murder: Kevin Hughes *Mystery: Padre Pio *Update: Lost: Saviors of Colleen Frangione *Lost: Deborah Poe *Lost: Bill and Cynthia Zelinski Episode S160 *Mystery: Chad Maurer *Wanted: Robert Fisher *Legend: Agatha Christie *Lost: The Friends of Fritz Vinchen Episode S161 *Wanted: Travis Wade Duncan *Murder: Gretchen Burford *Lost: Anne Herrin *Mystery: Kyra Cook *Mystery: Scott Johnson Episode S162 *Murder: Lester Garnier *Lost: Morgan Nick/Jacqueline Castaneda *Mystery: Joe McCarthy, Herman Stegos, and Michael Landon *Update: Wanted: Pizza Restaurant Robbers *Murder: Lucie Turmel *Lost: Savior of Cathy Loving Episode S163 *Murder: Father Reynaldo Rivera *Lost: Laurence Harding Jr. *Wanted: Kathy Powers *Mystery: Qi Gong *Update: Lost: Matthew Chase *Lost: The Friend of Moises Treves Episode S164 *Mystery: Luis Diaz *Murder: Demetra, Bernard, Ericka, Jamaal, Jasmas, and Ketrick Jordan *Lost: The Children of Georgia Tann *Lost: Frank Bloomer Episode S165 *Wanted: Donald Eugene Webb *Lost: Trisha Autry *Mystery: Albert Wong and Jessica Constant *Wanted: David Viera *Update: Lost: Kathleen Mary Young *Lost: Heirs of Katherine Bennett Episode S166 *Murder: Permon Gilbert *Wanted: Frank Montenegro *Legend: Charles Nungesser and Francois Coli *Wanted: Hazel Head *Update: Lost: Martha Hinkle *Lost: Sylvan Lazarus, Carl Cobb and Bernard Brady Episode S167 *Murder: Kay Hall *Wanted: Televangelist Bomber *Mystery: Trish Zemba *Mystery: Katie *Lost: Mother of Barbara Smith and Barbara Ratner Episode S168 *Murder: Michael Hunter *Lost: Amber Schwartz *Wanted: Carlos Garcia *Murder: Joyce McLain *Mystery: Bruce and Rosa *Update: Lost: Rodger Lindsley Episode S169 *Legend: Robert Kennedy *Legend: Gurdon Light *Lost: The Siblings of Tina Shiets *Update: Lost: Le-Zhan Williams/Murder: Daphne Boyden *Mystery: Cancer Dogs Episode S170 *Mystery: Jeanine Nicarico *Mystery: Norman and Lulu *Update: Mystery: Sandra Evans *Wanted: Brayman Road Attacker *Lost: The Parents of Miriam Episode S171 *Murder: Lisa Ziegert *Lost: Shannon Timmerman, Robert Allen, Wayne Davis, John Weeks/Murder: Rachel Timmerman/Wanted: Marvin Gabrion *Mystery: Lucy *Mystery: Sandra Orellana *Lost: The Children of Ethel Nation *Mystery: Philip Pauli Episode S172 *Wanted: Maria Armstrong *Lost: Gus Hoffman *Legend: Beale's Treasure *Lost: Angeline Dewey *Mystery: Luis Gasparetto Episode S173 *Mystery: Glen Consagra *Lost: Selena Edon *Legend: The Bible Code *Update: Wanted: Charles Mulet *Mystery: Bee Sting Healing *Lost: Kathleen Mary Young Episode S174 *Mystery: Carolyn Reynolds *Lost: Jeremy Bright *Mystery: Chase Bowman *Update: Lost: The Mother of Carla Downing *Wanted: Gloria Schulze *Lost: Heath Brian Vess Episode S175 *Wanted: William Jordan *Wanted: John Burns *Murder: Charlie Anderson *Lost: Lorene Roberts *Update: Lost: Bill and Cynthia Zelinski *Mystery: Audrey Santo